1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module and a method for manufacturing the solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a certain reason of a manufacturing process, a light receiving surface that is a light-incident surface of a solar cell, sometimes includes an ineffective region provided thereon, the ineffective region barely contributing to power generation even when light is incident on a region positioned at the outer circumference of the light receiving surface. In a solar cell including this type of ineffective region provided therein, a structure in which a light diffuser is provided on the ineffective region and light incident on the ineffective region diffuses so that the incident light is effectively used, has been proposed.